Love in War
by d e E B a K A
Summary: What really happened between Legolas and Aragorn? Why are they now so cold towards each other? And who or what is it that they are looking for?


**Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own LOTR and all its rights. [Note the sarcasm in that..] Oh yeah, and the script and all too…**

**Of Gimli and his People**

Dawn it was in Middle-Earth, the setting sun spilling its last rays onto all it could reach before it would no longer be seen, and the last flower of Telperion, the long gone silver tree of Valinor, would light the blanket of the night sky that would soon cover all of Arda. All were readying for another night's sleep, whether it was a care-free Hobbit eating dinner or a soldier of Gondor welcoming the rest after a day of training and fortifying, to an Elf singing in her clear voice to honour Elbereth, all but a group of dwarves hiking towards the Misty Mountains. 

Among them, Gimli, who had won great fame and honour during the War of the Ring, was retelling his story to his followers, breathing heavily through his thick, greying beard, "And so we went, and I was wasted on cross country with no sign of our quarry! No rest, nothin' at all."

"My Lord Gimli, may I erm…" a dwarf, wearing his shining dwarven armour proudly, hiking somewhere amongst the survivors of the fall of their realm, interrupted, "May we, whoo, have a rest here for the night? Whooa, please, my lord? Whoo."

Gimli stopped and turned and frowned in his thinking fashion. "Ya know me laddie, during that long pursuit, we had no rest for three days! But, then again, there is no trouble that I can see so…If we must, if we must my dear Berlmin!" Gimli replied cheerfully, before continuing in a more grave manner, "I do not think that we will be willing to lose more of us on the way."

And with those words, all that heard sat down in solemn silence, though comforting it was for they were content by the companionship of the others, thinking of the happenings that made them flee the Glittering Caves. Alas that they were the ones to see these evil days that came too soon for the young years of the Fourth Age, for their new-found home was a wondrous thing to behold and wondrous it was still, though touched by an air of sadness, even after all the troubles it had seen, from the distressed women and children of Rohan to the failing hope of Gimli's people to rebuild it again and again during this new war. Gimli pondered on this as he sat down on a boulder, then shook his head slowly. 

How was it possible that two of his greatest friends, drawn as close as brothers during their time as the Three Hunters, could go to war with each other? How was it possible that Legolas could no longer trust him, his dearest friend? _Legolas__, Gimli thought, _Bless___ you laddie, for all the troubles that lay on your brow, bless you. But you will not even listen to your friend, oh Eru, you will not even trust me that those cursed people of Harad did it! And curse those Haradhrim for stirring trouble after we've had quite enough of it! Gimli grumbled, well into the night he did until his eyes drooped, not able to hold the weight any longer, into a dreamless slumber until the next day of their trek to the place of which the rumour spoke of. _

The place that, Gimli hoped, would end this foolish war between his Aragorn and Legolas. 

The War of Gondor and the ex-Elves of Ithilien.

**A/n: Yes yes, I know there are a bunch of quotes from the movies in that, but I can't help it! I'm not sure when this is set, but apparently after Frodo goes to the Undying Lands and before Rosie dies. =) If there' s anything that I should know then just tell me in your review [nudge nudge] and to confirm. Yes, this is a Legolas x Eowyn fic. I'm not sure about the Three Hunters thing and if anyone can correct me then that'll be helpful. Constructive criticism is always helpful and flames…well I'll just pray I won't get any of those. **

**Till next chapter,**

**Dee****. =D**

**P.S. If you're a L/E fan, check my site sometime soon [under major construction, so far only the 'Enter' page done]. www.lisse-namie.cjb.net! **

**Next Chapter: Three reviews at least?? [crosses fingers]**


End file.
